Beyblade Advanced Revolution: Tha Crappy Chapter
by Tako-Kun
Summary: This is a story about a group of new beybladers that challenge the all stars to qualify for the World Championships. On their team is a new beyblader...his name....Takon kinomiya...The brother of Takao Kinomiya, the World champion. Is he as good as his br


**Beyblade Advanced Revolution**

Everybody cheered for the new BBA Revolution, they were said to be just as talented as they are, Revolution X was the up and coming Beyblade Team said to shatter BBA Revolution.  
Riuchy Durama walked up to the dish calmly looking at his opponent; he attached Draciel XSG to his HMS Custom Grip with boredom, as Rick awaited the call.  
"Three two one GOOOO SHOOOOOOT"  
Both bladers launched there blades into the air sensing that the battle wasn't going to be long, without a single thought Rick threw his fingers down like his bullet, telling Rock Bison to descend faster, Rock Bison landed spinning strong awaiting Draciel Riuchy still stood there thought less and bored not giving any care of the battle ahead. Rick Smashed into Draciel XSG Hitting it to the ground, Riuchy Summoned up some power and his short Jet Black hair pointed upwards, he glowed bright blue and cried out;  
"Draciel, Sonic Gravity Control"  
Rock Bison stopped in mid air unable to move, Draciel XSG Slammed into it from all angle as it arose and hit it straight back into Rick's hand, steam came out of it like mad.  
The crowd roared and Rick looked astounded, from the crowd Kai looked at Riuchy with a smile, as he said to himself;  
"Reminds me of the first time I faced Daichi"  
Jeavo walked up to the dish with Dark Dragoon X In his hands he knew that to face Max wouldn't be easy but he had to do it, he awaited the call and got ready to launch his blade. Max walked up to the stadium smiling at the crowd His Draciel glowed ready for action,  
Once again the crowd and DJ Bradster called;  
"Three, two one, GOOOOOO SHOOOOOT"

Max quickly connected his HMS Custom Grip to Draciel and launched, Jeavo launched Dark Dragoon XSG sending it straight to the ground, Draciel MS came down from the air with speed spiraling it's way down to Dark Dragoon Jeavo jump and trusted his hands forward to signal a jump attack. Dark Dragoon jumped the same height as Draciel and thursted foward towards it smashing it to the ground Jeavo landed and swung his hand out like a Razer, Dark Dragoon came down also and swung to Draciel MS Like a Razer, slamming it into the wall, Jeavo quickly jumped foward punching the air, Dark Dragoon Grinded Draciel into the wall nearly making it come out the other side, Max flew backwards slamming into a glass wall nearby he fell with his hands touching the ground and looked at Jeavo smiling;  
"I see you are good at BeyDamashii, but so am I"  
Max Huddled him self into a ball and shot into normal shape again Draciel stopped Dark Dragoon and slammed it into the wall opposite, then he quickly shouted;  
"Draciel, AQUA WALL!"  
A wall of Water arose protecting Draciel from Dark Dragoons attacks, Jeavo wailed engaging the release of Dark Dragoon X, A Black Bit beast came out the same as Dragoon It had a large X in it marking a sign of incredible power. Dark Dragoon X entered the aqua wall and realest incredible power;  
"Dark Dragoon! Galactus Storm!"

The water and the wind mixed creating a water tornado both beybladers flew back hitting the ground hard, Max got up and screamed at the top of his voice;

"Final Attack!"

Draciel arose above all the damage, and engulfed itself in water, Draciel plunged down like a water arrow and hit Dark Dragoon dead in the bit chip, Dark Dragoon Flew out and the Water storm stopped. Jeavo Smiled and walked up to Max. "Good battle," Max said to him and walked back towards his seat. Takon walked up to the dish next and so did Michael.The new stadium appeared, it was like the old greek ruins. Both beybladers launched hard. Their beyblades weaved and then smashed into one another. Dragoon XSG back up a bit due to the attack and then started to move around the stadium.

"so, you want to play cat and mouse!" Michael exlaimed. His beyblade followed Takon's and started to smash into it from behind, making it loose control.

"I am smashing you were ever I want you to go, so give up!" Michael yelled. Takon smirked and then Dragoon XSG disappeared.

"what...impossible..." Michael said with a suprised look on his face. Dragoon XSG plummeted down from the sky and slammed ontop of Tygle 2. A large hurricane covered both beyblades, and all that could be seen was the hurricane. smashing and grinding sounds followed and when the hurricane stoipped, Dragoon XSG continued spinning and Trygle had stopped.

"I am the new revolution of beyblading...for I am Takon Kinomiya, the brother of Takao Kinomiya!" Takon said raising his fist. The croud cheered and Takon smiled. Revolution X had qualified for the World Championshipd.

_This is the beginning of a revolution...Revolution X!_


End file.
